Front Page Headlines
by Lucky Strawberry Fox
Summary: People don't like it when you spy on them, Aya. Femslash! MariAli


**Author's Note: **Again, I'm just making sure you know this story has femslash. Also, I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers on my other story! You all are great! :3 This one's kinda silly. No, I don't know why I even wrote this. :p Late-night fanficton + me = strange stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Touhou or any of its characters. They belong to ZUN!

* * *

It was an average summer afternoon in Gensokyo. The sun was shining brightly, and a slight breeze was blowing. It was warm out, but the heat wasn't unbearable. All in all, it was a pretty nice day, perfect for being outside.

But not everyone was having a good time. Aya Shameimaru sighed in frustration. She had been searching for a good story for her newspaper all day, but she hadn't had any luck at all. No one had wanted to be interviewed. Nothing interesting was going on, either. There hadn't been any big events, crimes, or scandals. She was at a total loss. What would she put in tomorrow's newspaper? If she couldn't find a story, then she didn't know what she'd do!

She was about to give up her search. It was hopeless. Surely there wasn't anything she could find in time to write an article about for the next day's newspaper. Just as she turned to go back home, she heard a voice off in the distance.

"Oh, you're too cute, ze~!"

Marisa? Aya hadn't seen Marisa all day. Maybe she would be willing to be interviewed! Or better yet, maybe she knew of any recent happenings. Aya quickly made her way to the source of the sound. She hid herself behind a thick tree and watched the scene, camera in hand.

Marisa and Alice were sitting on the steps of Alice's house together. The witch had an arm around her friend, and they were laughing about something. She leaned in and whispered something to Alice that caused them both to blush brightly.

"I'm glad you came over today," Alice said, placing a hand on Marisa's leg. "I was lonely."

"I'm glad I did too!"

Aya watched wide-eyed as the two leaned in closer. Were they... kissing each other? They were! The journalist quickly snapped some photos of the scene. She most certainly had something to write about now!

"So, Marisa, what about that thing you promised me?"

"Why don't ya come inside and get it, ze~?" Marisa said teasingly as she got up and ran inside with Alice following.

Aya snickered quietly to herself. She definitely had an idea of what was going on here. What a story this would make! She had to go and print it while it was still fresh in her memory.

**The Next Morning...**

"Reimu? Are you here, ze~? I'm coming in!" announced Marisa as she approached the Hakurei Shrine.

The shrine maiden tried her best to hold back her laughter. "Hello, Marisa."

"What is it? Is something wrong, ze~? Why do you have that look on your face?"

Reimu didn't answer. Instead, she picked up that morning's copy of Aya's newspaper and tossed it to Marisa. She walked over to her and stood next to her, not wanting to miss the reaction.

_"LESBIANS!"_

_Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid were seen locking lips yesterday afternoon outside of the doll maker's house. Marisa then invited Alice to "come inside and get it, ze~!" The two disappeared into the house. Could this possibly have anything to do with the witch stealing Alice's precious thing? Although it does make one wonder who else is hiding. Are there more lesbians around that haven't gone public yet? Will this bring about a wave of closet doors bursting open all over Gensokyo? Marisa and Alice were obviously much too busy to comment at the time. _

All of the color drained from Marisa's face as she dropped the newspaper in shock. The story was accompanied by a large black and white photo of what was quite unmistakably her kissing Alice. Marisa couldn't believe this had seriously happened. Reimu stopped trying to hold back her laughter.

"Hahaha! I knew it! I knew it all along! Marisa and Alice, sitting in a tree..."

"S-shut up!" ordered the witch, obviously very embarrassed. "I can't believe she calls this journalism."

"Hey, it's okay," Reimu said reassuringly, patting her on the shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were like that? It wouldn't have bothered me at all."

Marisa reached down to pick up the newspaper and handed to to Reimu. She adjusted her hat and looked oddly determined. "Thank you for your support, Reimu, but I'm afraid I have to go KILL THAT CRAZY JOURNALIST BITCH!"

* * *

**END!**


End file.
